metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-Alice
Metal Slug Alice (MS-Alice, or just Alice for short) is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary "Alice" is an artificial intelligence that was originally supposed to be a to a virus developed by an unknown nation. Eventually, Marco Rossi stole the virus and she took notice of the care he gave to her, developing self-awareness. After many days of hard work, Marco managed to customize one of the SV-001s to allow Alice to "meet" Marco via hologram, where she represents herself as a young girl. Alice cares greatly for Marco due to bringing her to "life", and she considers him to be her master. Marco in turn also cares for Alice, showing concern if she becomes damaged in any way. Marco even installed a content filter to ensure that she does not say inappropriate words, though she still has the ability to interpret what he intends to "dress" her as freely as shown with her Halloween and summer variants. Story Extra Ops While still in her prototype phase, she was stolen by Amadeus forces. The Regular Army sends out Nadia Cassel to recover her. However, the Ptolemaic Army found out about this and dispatched Dragunov and her assault forces to capture her. Unfortunately, while Dragunov and her assault forces was successful in retrieving the A.I.-controlled Slug first, Alice was later accidentally dropped because of the explosion of Amadeus' base, sending her crate into the Crablops' lair. Her crate was then disturbed by a Chowmein-Conga, causing her to activate as the mutated crab then fled from the Crablops. Breaking free from her crate, she uses the Vulcans on her SV-001 to fire upon the Crablops, right before a pack of Chowmein-Congas appeared, forcing her to retreat. She later defeats the Crablops. Sometime after that, MS-Alice returned to Marco and makes an appearance in the "Power of New Versions" Extra Ops. After Marco defeats Morden (who used a new Morden Saucer), Morden sets the saucer on self-destruct. MS-Alice saves Marco by crashing her SV-001 and says farewell to her creator, crying in the process before disappearing. Marco is initially distraught, but brings the SV-001's remains to base and repairs it. This allows MS-Alice to appear again and she wakes up a sleeping Marco. When the Martians launch a worldwide attack on all military bases, Alice goes off to confront the enemy alone to protect her master. During one of these battles, her SV-001 became heavily damaged, but despite this, she continued to keep fighting, using an array of abandoned Regular Army vehicles. Marco, increasingly worried for Alice's safety, sends Amber to find her. Amber finds Alice fighting off the enemy and helps her in driving them away. Due to her extensive damage, Alice fades away after seeing Marco is safe. Marco and Tarma then set off to repair Alice. Due to her damage sustained from the attack, Alice temporarily assigns MS-Heart to act as her division's commander. Heart, who hadn't developed self-awareness yet, complies with her orders to ensure the safety of the others. Alice is aware that Heart lacks self-awareness, though she is hopeful that she will understand her words some day. Despite the damage sustained fighting off the Martian threat, Alice had yet to be repaired by the Regular Army. Despite her injured state, she retook command of the AI division to protect those she held dear. When a Sky Jupiter Queen began causing havoc in her division, Alice intended to fight it off alone, but this was thwarted by Midori coming in, seeing Alice as part of her family. The shock caused Alice to freeze up, though MS-Heart assured Midori that she simply had trouble comprehending her words. She later goes into a power conservation mode and is brought back to base for further repair. Another Story Alice first appears in "Halloween Party on a Moonless Night" where she sneaks out to a party hosted by Aswang, where she is convinced to help the vampire in exchange for a physical body. Vatn confronts her after defeating Caroline and Percier, and when she returns to normal, Whip advises that she should speak with Marco. Later on Alice takes part in an offensive using a new battle plan in "Cyberbrain Friend" where she asks what a friend is on the internet, gathering several responses. Later is granted a group of standard AI-issued SV-001s to scatter the Rebel forces, only to find out that it was an Amadeus attack instead. White Baby takes Alice into her cyberspace and reveals that the attack was an attempt to befriend her. The two quickly become friends as Alice ends up speaking with her later in a private chatroom. White Baby later captures Alice during a mission in the summer, where she plays another game; if Alice brings someone to her hideout alive, then she would relinquish control of the island. Alice was then released and knowing she would cause havoc on the island, brought Trevor Spacey and Tarma Roving. However, Tarma came only for vacation (after managing to blackmail his way into another one after seeing Alice in her new outfit) and Trevor began his mission, leaving her alone. She took on the form of a mermaid, and was later approached by Vicky and Chunyan, giving them information on what Trevor had done up to his death. Upon arriving in a cave system, the three found a woman fiddling with a machine and claimed she wasn't from the future, though Alice had a 95% chance that she was lying. Alice manages to bring Vicky to White Baby's hideout and after a short fight, as agreed by the two AI, White Baby peacefully leaves. Returning to Trevor, she mourns his death, only to realize shortly afterwards that his vital signs are returning. Trivia *She is the second unmanned vehicle in the SV-001 family. The first is the SV-001/III Black Hound, created by the Ptolemaic Army. Despite looking like there was a person inside due to Alice's appearances, this is false because MS-Alice is a hologram-like A.I. Gallery MS-Alice MSA idle.gif|Alice idling MS-Alice MSA moving.gif|Alice moving Halloween_Alice_MSA_Idle.gif|Halloween Alice White_Baby_MSA_win2.gif|Alice being held by her twin-tails by White Baby msa_shutter_back095.png Unit_illust_676.png|Halloween Alice Unit_illust_1196.png|Everlasting Summer Alice MS-Alice_ghost_MSA_illust.png|Heavily damaged version, known as MS-Alice.ghost unit_illust_1293.png|MS-Alice.phantom, same as Ghost, but yellow in color Alice (Concept).png|Design sheet Halloween Alice (Concept).png|Halloween design sheet EBf4EDQWwAAbwzd.png|Summer design sheet Alice Ghost (Concept).png|Ghost design sheet Videos メタルスラッグ アリス ：MSA EXTRA OPS Power of new versions：MSA EXTRA OPS Category:Female characters